


On Pack, On Family, On Love

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Pizza, Puppy Piles, Stiles Feels, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, alpha mate stiles, forming relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't feel he's truly part of the pack, and Jackson doesn't help the problem. Derek has something to say on the matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Pack, On Family, On Love

Most days Stiles doesn't regret if. Peter was a bag of dicks, and his offer to bite Stiles came off as uncomfortable, creepy, and borderline rapey, but every once in a while he finds himself wishing he'd given in. Said yes to the bite. Simply, because he was tired of being the scrawny, squishy, human. The man with a plan nobody bothers to listen to. Stiles never wanted to be a werewolf, but he craved a pack, a family, a home. Instead he was left feeling pack adjacent. Someone there for the pack, but not truly part of it. For a long time he'd thought he could live with that, but lately he was realizing he was wrong.

Stiles is leaning against the wall ordering about a billion pizzas for the pack, because he's the only one that knows everyone's order. The pack meeting starts in ten minutes, and Jacksons voice floating across the room stops him midword.

"What's Stilinski doing here?" Jackson asks Issac from the couch, not bothering to look at Stiles. Issac doesn't answer, simply stares at Jackson with a raised eyebrow, somehow it means 'really?'.

"Actually, cancel that." Stiles tells the pizza guy. "I'll have one large pineapple pizza instead."

" _Just the pineapple_?" The nasally sounding voice replies. Stiles grabs his keys and heads for the door.

"Yes please, deliver to the Sheriff's house." He slams the door behind him as the guy rattles off a total, and the jeep starts up, before rumbling off, leaving a stunned Jackson on the couch. Erica, and Boyd drop onto the couch beside him, quickly followed by Scott, Allison, and Kiera, Lydia drops into Jacksons lap with a smirk.

"Where's the pizza?" Erica whines. Every wolf in the rooms head snaps up with the increase in Jacksons pulse. Scott's already glaring.

"What did you do?" There's more venom in his voice than anyone would expect from puppy Scott McCall.

"Nothing, I just asked Stilinski why he was here." Jackson explains. He can feel Scott's eyes boring into him. "This is a pack meeting Scott." Despite himself, Jackson looks nervous. "Stilinski isn't pack." Scott let's out a harsh growl.

"He's only human." Erica states, shrugging off Scott's glare. Surprisingly Scott doesn't get the chance to leap to Stiles rescue.

"Not pack?" Derek growls. "What exactly do you idiots think pack is?" His glare is piercing.

"A group of werewolves?" Jackson offers. Lydia climbs off his lap to sit with Kira, and Allison. "Not you guys, you're... useful." He waves off their glares. Scott is partially shifted, and growling at him.

"And Stiles isn't?" Scott bites out. Jackson shrugs at him.

"Sorry dude, but not really, he knows it to or he wouldn't have left." Jackson finds himself leaning away from Scott's glare.

"Jackson!" Derek barks, and every head in the room turns to stare at him. "Who do you think kept me from killing you when you were the Kanima?" He doesn't give Jackson an opportunity to answer, instead pointing at Erica and Boyd. "You two, who saved you from the alpha pack? Who negotiated with Chris Argent on our behalf? Who kept me from drowning in a swimming pool for two hours? Who goes into fights with us on a weekly basis armed with nothing but sarcasm and a baseball bat? because I hate to break it to you Jackson, but it sure as hell isn't you." Derek is sneering at Jackson, and the wolf has flinched back into his seat. "He has saved all of our lives, repeatedly. Stiles is not only part of this pack Jackson, he outranks you." Scott smiles at him, and Derek gives him a weak glare.

"Okay, 1, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much, and 2, thank you." Stiles walks into the room and pulls Derek into a hug.

"When did you get back here?" Derek's ears are pink when he returns the hug.

"Around when Jackson said 'you're... useful'." Stiles smells hurt, and Jackson flinches again. "Seriously, ouch man. Also, Sourwolf I didn't know you cared, not about me." He smiles softly. Before Derek can answer he's saved by Scott tackling Stiles.

"You matter, of course I care." Derek offers the teen.

"Thank you, and Scott as nice as your hugs are, there is currently a pizza on the way to my house." He manages to escape Scott's hold, and grabs his laptop from the couch. "By the way, this is why I came back. I'm glad I did." He's halfway to the door when Derek gets the nerve to speak.

"Can I come with you?" He sounds more timid than he'd planned, and blushes, again. Stiles nods.

"Me too?" Scott and Issac ask simultaneously.

"And us?" Lydia asks, gesturing to Allison and Kira.

"We non-werewolves have to stick together right." He grins at them. "Scott you're always welcome at my place." Isaacs face falls. "And who on earth could say no to a puppy like Issac?" He offers him a hug, and Scott starts to drag him out of the house.

"Stiles c'mon." Scott whines tugging at his sleeve. Stiles turns back to the pouting wolves on the couch.

"Erica, Boyd, Jackson." They each look up as Stiles calls their names. "My house? Pizza?" Derek's scowl grows, as the wolves try to look calm.

"Thanks Stilinski." Jackson offers. Erica beams at him, and Boyd offers a small smile. Stiles smiles back, and hops into the car. "Somebody order more pizza!" He yells, car peeling out of Derek's driveway.

 

They all wind up watching Batman curled up in Stiles living room. Stiles somehow winds up in Derek's lap with strong arms around his waist. He can't say he minds. He waits until the others are asleep to ask Derek.

"Derek?" He whispers, earning a soft him from his alpha. "What's above beta in a pack?" Derek tenses under him, and Stiles wraps his arms around Derek's broad shoulders to keep from falling, also because he wants to.

"Alpha mate." He whispers. "They help the pack. They're care takers, and they keep the pack together." Stiles blushes.

"So basically, I'm pack mom?" Stiles snuggles into the alpha.

"It's not a gender thing." Derek scowls at him. Stiles giggles.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes. If I'm pack mom, and you're pack dad, should we date?" Stiles can't help the hopeful lilt in his voice as he snuggles into his alpha.

"No, but," Derek flushes red. "We could. If you wanted."

"I think I'd like that." Stiles stifles a yawn before pressing a soft kiss to Derek's cheek. "Mmm, yeah, I'd really like that." He blinks drowsily.

"Go to sleep Stiles, we've got you." Derek murmurs, tightening his grip on Stiles waist.

"My pack." Stiles smiles to himself, and Derek practically purrs.

"Our pack." He agrees, voice rumbly, and happy. He presses a soft kiss to Stiles forehead. "Even the idiots." Stiles grins against his collarbone.

"Night Night Der." Stiles mumbles his heart beat evening out as he drifts off.

"Goodnight Stiles." Derek smiles into his hair. "I'll watch over you."

Nowadays Stiles never regrets it. He no longer wishes he said yes to Creeper Peter's creepy offer of the bite. He has a pack, a family, what more could a kid ask for? (You could ask for pizza.) Shut up Erica. Okay fine he has a pack, a family, and pizza, what more could a kid ask for? (How about a Yeti free life?) Yes Scott a yeti free existence would be nice,(money?) (Candy?) (A sex life? Oh wait.) (Lydia shut up. That's my boyfriend you're eying) guys I'm trying to narrate here.

"Stiles c'mon the movies about to start." Derek drags him back to the couch, yanking him into his lap, once again Stiles finds he doesn't really mind.

"Fine, fine." He leans in to kiss his boyfriend. "I love pack night."They all know he means he loves them.

"Shut up Stilinski." Jackson groans, Stiles is fairly certain he means 'so do I', so he just smiles.


End file.
